falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Graanor Tribune: ECP Set to Suffer in Entian Elections
The State Elections are looming nationwide, as they are here in the Grand Duchy of Entloland. The State has endured much change in the past year, with the ascendance of a new Ducal Official and the complete revision of the State Constitution. Likewise, events outside of Entloland's borders have both politicians and law enforcement concerned about the implications on the State. As most us are aware, our State has a history of independent mindsets. After all, Simon Wilhelm of the Home Rule Party has been leading the State as our Chancellor for longer than many of us have been alive. Nevertheless, radical and nationalistic elements have not had a nearly as strong following in many years, with the Reunification Front only currently possessing 10% of the Representative seats. Even so, the begining, and then abrupt intermission of negotiations between the Federal Government and the States of Hastiga and Veldunium have caused a resurgence in radical parties of both sides. Supporters of Reunification with Entloland-Kalmontum have been rallying in recent time, both in support of Hastigan and Veld separation from the direct rule of the Federal Government, and as a means of demanding that Entloland hold its own referendum. These have, of course, been met with counter protests by both staunch Imperialists and by moderates who are content with Entloland's comfortable status as a State that's "generally left to its own devices". Needless to say, the Reunification Front and the Imperial Party have the opportunity to increase their voterbase by leaps and bounds, should RF leader Santiago Abascal and Imperial Leader Alberto Rivera seize the opportunity. The Home Rule Party has ruled the State with relative security for many terms. State Chancellor Simon Wilhelm has equally served as the Head of Government for too many years to count. The HRP has always had a good hand in this State, but the resurgence in cultural awareness across the Empire is expected to give them an even more comfortable boost against their rivals. The mass revision of the Constitution, a major success of the Wilhelm Administration, will no doubt prove beneficial to the Party. The HRP is expected to maintain its charge of the Government, and to likely expand its current position within the House of Representatives. It is thusly currently presumed that Chancellor Wilhelm, who has shown no signs of seeking retirement, will continue to serve in his current capacity. The Entish Conservative Party (ECP) has long been a rival to the HRP. In a State that is known as a bastion of Conservatism, the difference between these two parties is often more a matter of priorities and loyalties. Even so, the ECP has been known for its ties to the federal CCU, which controlled the Federal Government under Imperial Chancellor James Brokenshire for only a year and a half before the Government collapsed. Both the CCU and the ECP still maintain a healthy relationship, and even closer personal ties. The utter incapability of the CCU to lead the Government during this Federal Crisis, however, has not helped its own reputation, and is certainly not going to help the ECP. Let's be frank, the Brokenshire Administration was a National embarrassment. The Conservative Party as it stands need not strategise about contesting Wilhelm's control of the State, it needs to worry about defending the turf it already controls. While the ECP's co-sponsoring of the De Borbon Constitution will certainly soften the blow it faces, Brokenshire's overstepping of power as Imperial Chancellor has made even the label of Conservative to be stated with a slight shirk of disgust Nationwide. It will, without a doubt, take years for the Conservative Parties at both a Federal and the State levels to recover due to this brief Administration. This article was written by Graanor Tribune contributor Juan "Jeb" Bush-Gallo, a veteran commentator and monitor of political affairs in Entloland and at the National Level. Category:The Imperial Constitution